


Do you want some honey?

by lilirwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Stripper Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilirwin/pseuds/lilirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short OS, a little story I wrote for an Instagram friend... Dean is a stripper, Cas is human, this an AU and Cas watches the bees... Come read for more ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want some honey?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, here I am, posting my first fanfiction in English… A bit stressed, but well, Geronimo!   
> Title: Honey  
> Author: Samsmane  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Genre: Romance - Fluff  
> Pairing: Destiel (of course)  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: Dean Winchester and Castiel don’t belong to me, sadly ;-; they both belong to Eric Kripke and who/whatever owns Supernatural… My bbys are not mine :(  
> Notes: Alternative Universe – probably a bit OOC for Dean - tell me what you guys think about it, it's always a pleasure to know that your work is appreciated ^^ And sorry for the English mistakes, if you spot anyone :/
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Thursday, May 23rd 2008  
It had been a long and tiring night. Dean had danced and stripped the whole evening, and he cruelly needed some rest. He began to remove his suit, but three small knockings on the door made him stop as he began to undo his belt. He frowned and walked to the door of his small lodge.   
When he opened the door, his eyes met the same blue eyes look that he had felt on him every evening since two weeks. The man he was in love with since he had seen him, in the farthest corner of the room, wearing an ugly and dirty trench coat. He took a deep breath, feeling that the man in front of him was as stressed as he was.   
“Yes, what do you want?” he said, sounding a little too hesitant to his taste.  
The other man cocked his head to the right and squint. He seemed not to understand the question and looked like he was searching for a correct answer. He finally found it and said simply:  
“I have money.”  
Dean’s eyes widened and he felt stupid. Did he really thought that this man will be different than the others?  
“Do I look like a painted whore to you? You son of a bitch, go away before I punch you in the face!” he yelled, enraged. He was about to shut the door to the man’s nose, but a hand stopped him.  
“Dean, wait” Said the man with a very calm and deep voice.   
Dean stopped, bewitched by the soft voice of the blue eyed man. He let him open the door again, and looked at him as if he was an angel fallen from heaven.  
They stared at each other, in a profound look, for what seemed like eternity to Dean.  
Then the man did the most unexpected thing he could ever have done: he pulled out of his pocket a small bag filled with a yellow liquid and said, with the cutest and sexiest voice Dean had ever heard:  
“Do you want some honey? I collected it myself. For you.”

Thursday, November 23rd 2013  
And that was why, on their 5 years relationship birthday, Dean Winchester had collected honey for his husband. He woke him up softly, kissing him on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally he pressed his lips to the soft ones of Castiel Winchester. As his love was waking up, Dean took the breakfast shelf he had prepared for him and put it on the nightstand.   
Castiel smiled and said hello with a sleepy voice. As he was eating, Dean looked at him and told him, with a little smile hidden in the corner of his mouth:  
“Do you want some honey? I collected it myself.” Castiel quickly looked at him, and Dean smiled. He came closer to him, kissed his lips and said softly:  
“For you…”


End file.
